The need for temporary stands to support items at an elevated position with respect to their surroundings is ubiquitous. For example, temporary lighting is required at dark remote job sites. However, if there are multiple parts that need to be connected in the dark in order to set up the platform, work will be delayed, injuries can occur and parts can be lost and/or not available at all. Even if there is a light, a stand that is not self contained and that requires connection of parts to erect delays work at the job site while parts are located, if not lost, and connected together. Microphones, podium platforms, loudspeakers, cameras, sensors, and surveying equipment are only a few of the functional devices that require support by a stand and that would benefit if the stand can be set up quickly and collapsed for storage and transport. Further, a portable stand for different functional devices may be required for use at various locations over time. The user generally needs the stand along with numerous other items to meet particular needs. For example, a road crew that works at night may need to use a light stand and many other pieces of equipment. So, a stand of small size, low weight, and that is simple to set up and collapse for storage is desired. The stand must also be robust for repetitive use, rough handling, and corrosive environments. For use in dangerous environments, the stand and its components should be intrinsically safe. When deployed, the stand should be stable under expected conditions of use. For example, a stand holding a work light should not tip over when set up in a location where there are strong winds and/or where it may be jostled by surrounding people and equipment. Job sites that have explosive, fire or other safety hazards also require equipment to be intrinsically safe.
Numerous devices have been designed in an effort to meet the need for a portable stand. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,708 discloses a collapsible stand for supporting a traffic sign. Others have designed portable lighting units and/or cases for containing and protecting lights during storage and transport. Examples of same are found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,521,610, U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,868, U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,847, U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,394, U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,352, U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,524, U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,620, U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,428, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,470,036. Nevertheless, there remains a need for a stand that better meets the needs discussed above.